fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mewtwo (SSB. Amplified)
Mewtwo is a playable fighter in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Pokémon series. Mewtwo will have its Smash Wii U/3DS Japanese voice over reprise his role. Moveset Mewtwo plays just like his counterparts in the previous Smash games, outside of a new Final Smash and gaining custom moves. However, he gains two bar meters that affect how his Final Smash is utilized. Ground Attacks: Jab: Delivers a psychic infused palm strike. Press again and hold for rapid psychic bursts. Side Tilt: Swipes its tail foward. Up Tilt: Down Tilt: Spins its self to sweep its tail. Side Smash: Detonates a psychic burst with both hands. Similar to Ryu's Hadouken gesture. Up Smash: Unleashes a dark psychic energy "ball" above its head Down Smash: Detonates a psychic burst in front. Dash Attack: Get Up (On Back): Get Up (On Face): Get Up (Trip): Air Attacks: Neutral: Discharges electricity covering its body Foward: Swipes forward with one arm. Back: Down: Up: Throw: Pummel: Uses a psychic burst Forward: Lifts foes and rapidly fires Shadow Balls Back: Mewtwo tosses foes behind it nonchalantly. Down: Up: Spins foes around it telekinetically then sends them upward. Animation: Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: Both Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Idle 1: Idle 2: Entry: Special Animations: Up Taunt: Poses similar to to the Smash Wii U/3DS artwork. Side Taunt: Looks at a small Pokemon Mansion (Kanto) replica and destroys it, threateningly. Down Taunt: Folds arms and spins around while laughing. Victory Animation: Victory Animation 2: Victory Animation 3: Trophy info Mewtwo: Number 150, Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokémon. This Pokémon was created by humans as a genetic manipulation of Mew's DNA. Mewtwo was born to be a battler, maybe the ultimate one. It is considered a savage beast, seemingly lacking mercy or compassion. It's two Mega Forms is a testament to its high amount of battle power. Its immense psychic abilities are just a part of its battle repertoire. There is one Mewtwo that's heard of that gained mercy and compassion. I guess metamorphic evolution isn't the only type Pokémon can acquire. Mewtwo (Alt): Mega Mewtwo Y/Mega Mewtwo X: Mewtwo has two bar meters, the red Y bar and the blue X, that determine its attack. If Mewtwo has a tie of bars or Y bar is more than the X one, Mega Mewtwo Y show up and uses Psystrike which mentally stuns foes and then launches them far. If the X bar is more than the Y bar, Mega Mewtwo X starts with a flurry of Psycho Cuts and finishes the foe with it's own version of Aura Sphere shoved into the oppponent. Both of these attacks achieve the same results the same result of high knockback. Alt Costumes/Palette Special Attrib. *Phoenix Wright's "evidence" against Mewtwo in his Final Smash will be his number 150 on the Pokédex with a question mark and Mew. *For Kirby's copy ability, Kirby gains Shadow Ball as a Copy Abililty and Mewtwo's head piece and tail as a Kirby "hat". *Mewtwo gains a brief remix of Kanto's Victory Road from Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow. Trivia *The use of the Pokédex entry in Phoenix Wright's Final Smash is the oddity of Mewtwo being listed before Mew, since Mew's DNA was used for Mewtwo's creation. *The trophy describing of a Mewtwo gaining mercy and compassion is referring to the Mewtwo that appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back and Mewtwo Returns Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Subpages Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters